1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cyclotron having a buncher.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technical document regarding a cyclotron, for example, the related art is known. The related art discloses a cyclotron having an external ion source, in which a buncher is provided before a stage to make the ion beam emitted from the external ion source incident on the cyclotron center.
Such a buncher is used for efficient acceleration of the ion beam in a high-frequency electric field. That is, since the potential difference changes periodically in a high-frequency electric field, a part where the ion beam accelerates due to the potential difference in a traveling direction (phase direction) and a part where the ion beam does not accelerate occur. For this reason, a buncher that adjusts the density of ion beams in the traveling direction so that the ion beams are focused on the acceleration part is provided in order to improve the beam efficiency.